bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Fitzroy
Daisy Fitzroy is the intelligent and brutal leader of the Vox Populi. History Daisy was brought up to Columbia as a prisoner by Jeremiah Fink's men. Shortly after arriving, she was employed as a housekeeper for Lady Comstock. Daisy admired Lady Comstock, thinking her to be genuine for someone on such a high pedestal.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Monday, May 10th, 1909. She escaped after being framed for the death of Lady Comstock and formed the Vox Populi within a few weeks of her escape. Years later, she was arrested by authorities in Finkton due to being accused of murdering Lady Comstock, as well as her activities with the Vox Populi.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Sunday, May 9th, 1909. She was then sent to Dr. Pinchot at Comstock House, who interviewed Daisy over a period of a week.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Saturday, May 8th, 1909. As a result of Daisy's interviews showing unsatisfactory results, it was suggested to Dr. Pinchot by his supervisor, Dr. Kittery, that she have a lobotomy performed on her. Dr. Pinchot felt that the procedure would render her useless and refused, worried that he'd have no choice if he did not show results soon.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Monday, May 10th, 1909. After participating in an intelligence test conducted by Dr. Pinchot, it is revealed that Daisy scored very high on the test, labeled a genius, and even scoring higher than Dr. Pinchot himself.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909. As Daisy's lobotomy is planned, Dr. Pinchot tried to intervene. He was accused of forming a connection with Daisy, and thus ignored. In truth, he was fascinated with her intelligence.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909. The night before the last of Dr. Pinchot's interviews, he writes of Daisy's plan to be broken out of the facility and how she requested his help.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909. When her plan comes to fruition, Dr. Pinchot handed over his keys to Daisy, as well as all the money he had on him. Despite his help, Daisy resented Dr. Pinchot's affections toward her and shot and killed him before escaping.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT Thursday, May 13th, 1909. As the Vox Populi grew more and more powerful and their ideals became increasingly extreme, Fitzroy sought to destroy The Founders and their sympathizers even if it meant killing civilians and children. Events of BioShock Infinite Booker awakens in the zeppelin to find that it had been hijacked by the Vox Populi. Meeting Daisy for the first time, she offers him a spot in their uprising. After realizing Booker is uninterested in political affairs, Daisy demands him to obtain guns from Chen Lin in return for the zeppelin. Upon finding Chen Lin, Booker and Elizabeth discover that he was brutally beaten to death, and Elizabeth opens a tear into an alternate universe. Once again they run into a problem and are forced to retrieve Chen Lin's tools. Entering another tear, they step into a reality where the Vox Populi already have the guns Daisy requested. In this universe, the Vox Populi are storming through Columbia, destroying buildings and slaughtering any who gets in their way. Booker is seen as a martyr who died for the cause, and Booker slowly recollects memories of how he came to be revered by the Vox Populi. He fights alongside the Vox Populi, making his way to the zeppelin. When Daisy realizes that Booker is wandering around alive and well in this universe, she labels him either "an imposter or a ghost", as she saw the Booker of her universe die with her own eyes. Booker and Elizabeth catch up to Daisy, and watch as she holds Jeremiah Fink at gunpoint before shooting him and wiping his blood on her face. Spotting Booker, she orders her men to kill him. Once the Vox Populi are dealt with, Daisy is seen holding a gun to the head of a young boy. Mad with power, she compares The Founders to weeds in an attempt to justify her behavior. After lifting Elizabeth into a nearby vent, Booker distracts Daisy through the window by denouncing her "movement" as Elizabeth comes from behind her, stabbing her through the chest with a large pair of scissors. Daisy falls to the ground, struggling as she bleeds to death. Daisy's fate in any other reality is unknown, but judging by the very end of the game, it can be assumed that with Comstock and Columbia wiped from existence, that the events she would experience never happening and her life would play out very differently. Personality In the ordinal universe, Daisy seemed to start off as a woman who solely wanted to set an equal share of rights for all citizens of Columbia. Daisy is also shown to be resourceful, having ties with Chen Lin, a gunsmith. It is unknown how she would have acted upon receiving weapons. When later seen in an alternate universe where the Vox already had weapons, however, that version of her had abandoned her sense of morality. This version of Fitzroy is ruthless and brutal to all that she perceives as the enemy, ordering the Vox Populi to kill citizens on sight, as well as having them scalp the politicians of Columbia and proudly displaying them as trophies nailed to a board. Voxophones *Battleship Bay :*Heaven *Soldier's Field :*A Place in the World *Hall of Heroes :*Their Sun is Setting *Fink Manufacturing :*We've Need of a Shepherd :*The Invisible Color *Shanty Town :*Fanning a Flame :*Terminated :*Kindling Gallery xfbsgva.png|Daisy as seen in the False Shepherd trailer. File:Daisy-480x757.jpg|The revised Daisy Fitzroy poster, which appears in BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt. File:Daisy Fitzroy Banner Projection.png|Daisy Fitzroy's face projected onto a series of hanging red banners in the e3 2011 demo 3d-box-BSI.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy on the cover for BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. 2013-03-26_00009.jpg 2013-03-26_00010.jpg|Elizabeth having killed Daisy cxvzcc.jpg Trivia * Daisy's role in the game mirrors that of Atlas/ Fontaine from Bioshock. Both characters started out as small time people upon their arrival in their respective cities (Daisy-Columbia, Atlas-Rapture), eventually rising to a level that can possibly over throw the current leader of the city. They begin a revolution that leads to the downfall of their cities. They also forge an alliance with the protagonists of each game with a compromise that they'll help them escape in return. Afterward, they betray the protagonists when the deal is complete. Soon, they are overwhelmed by the power of the position they have risen to that it corrupts them further. In the end, Daisy was stabbed and killed by Elizabeth; much like how Fontaine is killed when several Little Sisters repeatedly stab him with their needles. References es:Daisy Fitzroy Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Vox Populi